The Enemy Within
by AlexiaAurora
Summary: Communiency is a charm which connects the minds of two or more individuals, completely. But when two enemies can read each other's thoughts and browse through all memories, chaos will just be waiting to happen.
1. Distraction is just not okay

**Disclaimer: **I'll say this once and only once, you're a wizard Harry. I'm kidding, I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Second story. Whoot whoot :D I hope you like it. On with the tale :D

* * *

**Chapter one: Distraction is just not okay.**

"Ronald, I've told you this before." Hermione whispered angrily, "I don't know if she likes you too. Now stop asking me that. I'm here to learn charms not talk about crushes."

She turned sharply to look at Professor Flitwick climb onto a tower of books so his students could see him better. It was a frightful use of books in Hermione's opinion.

"Not crushes, just one." Ron whispered back hastily. Harry shook his head. Hermione ignored them.

She had come back to Hogwarts for one thing and one thing only: to give her NEWTS and get an O in each subject. After the war things had been rough on almost every one, even some Muggles. Although the ministry, any company, business or profession would have invited them in with open arms, Hermione Granger wanted her NEWTS to ease her mind. A handful of the old students had returned, but mostly to spend a carefree year. That included Ron and Harry.

As last year had not counted much in the syllabus department, Headmistress McGonagall had decided each student needed to repeat his/her year. So Hermione was in the Seventh year and Head Girl, she noted with a hint of pride.

"Now class, today we are going to perform a rather complicated and advanced charm called Communiency." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Does anybody know about this charm?" Hermione's hand shot up, as expected. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Communiency, a charm invented by an exceptionally talented wizard Evan Luther, was first used to break into the Ministry." Hermione narrated. "It is a charm which connects the minds of two or more individuals, completely, thus ensuring they could communicate effectively without speaking, even when they were miles apart. Such a form of communication is rarely used as it reveals one's memories and thoughts. For it to work both parties willing agreement must be needed. It is always a third party who uses the spell, no wizard can cast the spell on himself."

"10 points to Gryffindor for an excellent answer." Professor Flitwick smiled. He turned to the rest of the class. "This charm has many modified versions which allow only specific thoughts or memories to pass through. Using these versions we'll practice the charm yes? Now, wands out students." He said pulling out his own wand. They practiced a swish and jab for the spell.

"Now now Mr. Blaise its swish first, jab after." Professor Flitwick corrected kindly. Hermione looked over at the brown haired boy who nodded at the professor. Next to him sat a platinum haired boy holding his wand, waiting for the rest of the class to hurry up, like she was.

"You first have to say the spell at who you wish to be joined with then at the person you are to join. For example, if I'm the third party then I'll first point my wand at Ms. Patil and say the spell and the at Mr. Malfoy repeating my actions. If both are willing, the spell will definitely work." Professor Flitwick said. Draco shuddered at the thought of having Parvati, the Gryffindor blabbermouth in his head. His life would turn up in the Daily Prophet gossip colomns.

Draco Malfoy was, after his return, sticking to the shadows. His walk was still the same arrogant swagger, but it had lost some of its… Pride. His face still held the old smirk, but it was less of a sneer now and more like a habit.

Ron turned to Harry to tell him how he'd just made eye contact with his crush, Parvati Patil.

"The original spell is 'Incipe Nexu' and the spell you'll be using is 'Connexione Custoditur'." Professor Flitwick said clearly, and then repeated his words twice. He clapped his hands with glee and waved the children to stand up. Ron, distracted, remained seated until Harry pulled him up by his elbow.

"Split into groups of three now. On those who the spell is being cast on, close your eyes and concentrate on letting it work, show your willingness and concentration, giving way to the spell." The professor encouraged. The trio remained where they were standing although Ron did stare wistfully as Parvati and Lavender searched for a third member.

"Mate, you're being too obvious." Harry told him. Ron looked back at him startled.

"Bloody hell, you think she knows?!" Ron asked.

"Ron please concentrate on the spell." Hermione said through her teeth.

"Yes of course, of course." Ron said, his eyes flickering to Parvati. Harry bent down to tie his shoelaces, rolling his eyes at the antics of the red head.

Ron swished and flicked his wand muttering the spell at Hermione, who closed her eyes and focused completely on the spell working. In the corner of his eyes he saw Parvati turn to look at him. He vaguely aimed at Harry, smiling at her. He said the spell, 'Incipe Nexuses.'

Hermione's head suddenly ached. She opened her eyes and her vision had begun blurring around the corners.

"R-Ron?" She muttered clutching her head.

Harry stood, "Okay Ron I'm ready. Cast the spell now." He smiled, but then turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione?"

"I already cast it mate." Ron said tearing his eyes from Parvati to look at his best friend.

Hermione's head begun to spin and the mild ache turned into throbbing. She lost her balance and fell to the ground murmuring and holding her head. Spots danced around her eyes. She blacked out.

Just behind Harry, Blaise reached out and gripped Draco Malfoy's hand. "You okay mate?"

Draco lost all feeling in his legs and blacked out, too.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Tell me how it was –grins stupidly- by **REVIEWING.**

Ciao, Alexia.


	2. The consequences of a crush

**A/N: **Hello everyone –waves- the reviews I got were absolutely scrumptious to be honest :D I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I was kind of ill and didn't feel like doing anything except watch Sherlock (Goodness I have a total crush on Benedict and I totally ship Jonlock).

**Important note: **One of you asked me how many chapters I am planning to write for this story, but you weren't signed in so I couldn't reply. Well, I have an outline planned, but it's not exactly chapter wise so I have no idea how many chapters exactly. But this story is definitely going over a 10,000 word mark. Because it's a Dramione and they just don't fall in love like that. They are stubborn creatures.

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

A great chocolate filled thanks for Jade Winchester, my Beta Reader.

**Chapter two: The Consequences of a Crush.**

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened to panicked voices. Her vision gave way to a blurry red head and green eyes. Ron and Harry her mind informed her. She gave a groan and noticed her white surroundings.

"Back up now boys, give her room to breathe." The familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey said in her calm voice. Hermione blinked trying to drive away the spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Hermione whispered moving her hand to grip her forehead. It was throbbing wildly. She turned her head slightly to find that Ron was about to answer when Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"First drink this. It will ease the headache." She said handing her a tiny glass filled to the brim with a murky brown substance. Hermione sat up slowly, careful not to move too quickly for the pounding in her head had became worse. She drank up the medicine to the last drop, making a face as the bitter liquid slipped down her throat.

She lifted her eyes to note the guilt ridden face of Ron and the slightly panicked face of Harry. She also noticed Professor Flitwick and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall standing at the foot of her bed.

She felt her headache ebbing away.

"What happened?" She repeated her question more clearly this time.

"That's what I would like to know too." Professor Flitwick spoke turning to Ron and Harry. Ron gulped as Harry, too, turned to Ron.

"Well I aimed the spell at Hermione, but Harry had bent down to tie his shoelaces and I… I didn't realize and the second part of the spell missed him." Ron said shuffling his feet.

"You didn't realize?" Professor McGonagall asked raising her firm eyebrow.

"He was exchanging smiles with Parvati at the moment, Professor." Harry said unfeelingly. Ron was suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"What I don't understand is why did both the students faint and have sudden blaring headaches." Professor Flitwick noted. Hermione turned her head sharply to the Professor.

"Both?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes. The second time Mr. Weasley cast the spell it was aimed at-" Professor Flitwick began, but Harry suddenly jumped up with a yell.

"Ron! What spell did you use?" Harry spoke urgently. Ron turned to Harry confused.

"The one Professor said to use." Ron said confused at Harry's sudden question. Realization dawned on Hermione's face too.

"Ronald Weasley, I know you were staring at Parvati while Professor was telling us about the spells. What spell did you use?" She spoke sternly.

"I don't remember." Ron spoke quickly backing away slightly (probably a subconscious survival instinct).

"Ronald! Consider this a matter of your life or death." Hermione threatened furiously.

"Mr. Weasley hand me your wand." Professor McGonagall spoke quietly. Ron quietly took out his wand and placed it into her thin fingers. She pointed her own wand at his and calmly cast the spell, "Prior Incantato." Ron's wand emitted a dark shadow. "The last spell he used was 'Incipe Nexuses.'" She informed. She waved her wand murmuring, "Deletrius." and the shadow disappeared.

"Nex-Nexuses?" Hermione said unblinkingly falling back into her pillow.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked unsure.

"Mr. Weasley had you been paying attention in class you would know that the correct term is 'Incipe Nexu.' And even this spell was not supposed to be used in class." Professor Flitwick said. He turned to the Headmistress and said, "This is going to pose more problems. If he had used the correct term we could have reversed the spell in seconds, but now we have no idea what we are dealing with."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to suggest ideas when a groan emitted from the bed next to Hermione's, which had been curtained off. Everyone's eyes turned to the bed.

"Maybe we can answer some questions now." Professor McGonagall spoke.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the bed with the same small glass filled with brown substance and pulled back the curtain. Hermione tried looking around her to see who was lying on the bed to no avail.

"He's about to wake up." Madam Pomfrey spoke. Another groan reached Hermione's ears.

"Who exactly is the he she is talking about?" Hermione asked. Then she heard something. A soft question that had been said in a drawl very much familiar to her. A question that she realized had not been said out loud. A question that had echoed in her head.

"_Merlin, what happened?"_ He had spoken.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick answered her question.

Hermione's head began to ache again.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that for now.

**IMPORTANT: **So this may be my last post for a while, because I'm going on a vacation to London (AND I'LL GO ON THE HARRY POTTER STUDIO TOUR AND GET A WAND AND EVERYTHING WOOHOO) and I won't have time. I'm leaving on Saturday so I'll try to update before that. I'll try to update during my vacation, but I sincerely doubt I'll be able to. My apologies.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELIES.**

Ciao, Alexia.


	3. In you head, Granger

**IMPORTANT A/N: **So I've decided, so you guys can make sense of what are the thoughts and actual out loud sentences, to set down a few rules.

All thoughts will be in italics.

Hermione's thoughts will between quotations marks like so, "_I'm a Gryffindor."_

Draco's thoughts will between apostrophes like so, '_I'm incredibly handsome and I know it._'

I will try to be using their names and mention if they are thinking or speaking as much as possible, but in case I don't, REMEMBER THESE THREE RULES.

Thanks to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester, and my lovely reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter three: In your head, Granger.**

"Here drink this." Madam Pomfrey said handing Draco the small glass of the medicine. He lifted it to his lips, still a bit confused when the glass fell from his hand. His eyes widened and he sat still, unmoving. He was so focused at the voice in his mind that he did not even notice Madam Pomfrey shaking her head and scolding him.

"_Malfoy cannot be in my head! Draco sodding Malfoy reading my thoughts?! I'd rather die! I'm going to kill Ronald Bilius Weasley!" _The voice kept hitting him, again and again. And the dreadful part was, Draco Malfoy recognized it spot on.

'_Granger?!' _He thought. His whole body was still immobile –to the point where he was starting to scare Madam Pomfrey.

"_Oh Merlin I can hear you inside my head. YOU'RE IN MY HEAD!" _Hermione screamed. She sat up and began to hyperventilate.

"Hermione?" Ron asked unsurely, "Are you okay?"

'_In your head? I'm in your head?! Why in the name of Merlin's baggiest pants am I in your head, Granger?!' _Malfoy asked frantically. His head turned around when he heard the pants and wheezes coming from a foot away.

"Ms. Granger calm down! Put your head between your knees and take deep breathes through your nose." Madam Pomfrey commanded rubbing Hermione's back. Draco noted Hermione's panicked, frantic eyes and began to feel tense himself. She put her head between her knees and began wheezing erratically.

"_Why did it have to be him? Ron is going to die today. He's going to die. DIE!" _Hermione's voice rang through his head.

'_Ron? That red headed scum?'_ Draco asked. He needed some answers, God dammit!

Draco's eyes whirled from the panting figure of Hermione and turned to the two best friends by her side, who were giving her concerned looks. He sprang up from his bed and made his way over to where Ron was standing. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and turned him so he was standing facing the very angry Draco Malfoy. Draco grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him straight.

"What did you do, you filthy little-" Draco began, but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"Ahem. I'll handle him, Mr. Malfoy." She said firmly. Draco sneered at Ron, his lips curling viciously.

"_Punch him! Punch him now!" _Hermione encouraged, lifting her head slightly. Draco's fingers curled into a tight fist.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said. Her voice held a tone that each student to ever set foot in Hogwarts knew not to mess with. Draco, hesitantly, let Ron's collar go.

"Professor Flitwick and I will contact anyone we can and try our best to find the cure. In the meantime no one outside of this room shall know about the reality. If anything out of the ordinary concerning the spell comes up I expect to be notified immediately. Is all this clear?" Professor McGonagall said firmly. Everybody nodded. She turned to walk out of the room, but not before quietly saying, "Follow me Mr. Weasley."

Ron gulped and followed her out.

Hermione was sitting up by now. Draco turned around to look at her, Harry and Professor Flitwick.

"Tell me what happened, exactly, and why we need to 'find a cure.'?" He said.

"I think Ms. Granger can help you with that." Professor Flitwick spoke turning to Hermione.

"Well Ron was kind of-" She began, but the Professor shook his head.

"Don't tell him. Show him. The memory of us talking after you woke up." He said.

"What? I'm not letting Malfoy see my memories!" She said. "_That's worse than any horcrux." _She added in her head as an afterthought.

Draco knew how Voldemort had had horcruxes and the trio had gone around destroying them, killing the Dark Lord in turn.

"_I thought only Death Eaters called him that."_ Hermione thought smartly. She glared at him. He narrowed his eyes. Professor Flitwick was saying something, but they both ignored it.

Draco began to feel at the edges of his mind. He felt a pull towards her thoughts. He could feel a bridge, like steps that could lead to her memories. He could feel it.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked panicked.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

What Harry saw was just a smirk on Draco's face, but Hermione noted more.

'_I'm just doing what the Professor asked of me.' _He thought innocently, but Hermione could plainly sense the evil behind that thought. Draco thought of something his godfather had said to him while teaching him Occlumency, '_The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing.'_

"_Snape? Snape was Malfoy's godfather?" _Hermione noted suddenly. She realized Draco was now feeling foolish at having giving that away.

She grinned at him smugly. His smirk, suddenly, made appearance again.

He'd found it, the bridge.

"_Malfoy wait." _She thought frantically. He began crossing. "Malfoy stop!" She yelled standing up.

"What's he doing Hermione?!" Harry yelled.

"My memories!" She screamed as Malfoy got across.

Draco staggered and leaned against Hermione's bed, barely noticing that Harry had grabbed his robes, Professor Flitwick had smiled and slipped away and Hermione had become frozen still at the single thought that had crossed Draco's mind.

'_It's beautiful.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Whoosh that was a difficult chapter. I hope it made sense. If something's lacking, tell me immediately so I can better it. the next part was going to be amazingly difficult to write so I thought I'd write it down when I wasn't dying of sleep.

**Review!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	4. Stepping inside a mind

**A/N: **I'm on my vacation now. And this is probably my Beta uploading this chapter, so a huge thanks to Jade Winchester –showers her with cookies-.

Thank you for the** lovely reviews**!

On with the story (even though I have a lot to ramble on like the fact **THAT I WENT TO KING'S CROSS STATION AND TOOK A PICTURE ON PLATFORM 9 ¾ ILYCBUGRBVHJBVBH4B** but of course you just want to read the story so here:)

**Chapter four: Stepping inside a mind.**

* * *

Draco had thought that he would never see anything more beautiful than the sight he'd held many years ago. Although the memory was now older than ever he remembered it like it was happening now.

_When Draco was small one time there had been a magnificent ball held at the Manor to celebrate the coming New Year. It had been after the First War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so the Purebloods had 'honored the Malfoys greatly' by their presence. _

_But Draco remembered being bored and really annoyed by the coat he wore that itched his neck. He had remembered to be well mannered and not say a word out of place in fear of his father's anger, but he had wanted to so badly._

_The ballroom had been looking outstanding: the posh marble, the gleaming chandeliers, the bewitching white piano, the plush carpet, the antique paintings, the beautifully clad men and women. It sure had looked outstanding, but to the little boy, with his itchy coat, it was becoming suffocating._

_He'd sneaked out._

_He'd run to the back gardens -a place he was forbidden to go as it was connected to the forest. He had run and he __had__ run until he was leaning against a tree, panting and gasping, clutching his chest. He remembered how he had laughed then, care free and excited, at having managed to sneak out. He had thrown his coat on the ground gladly after._

_His foot had gotten caught on a branch and he had slipped head first, into some bushes. He had wrestled for a long time before breaking free and tumbling onto the other side. Brushing away the leaves, he had turned around to find the forest ended there, and that he was on top of a huge hill which was overlooking a village._

_He had frowned, because father had always told him there were no villages nearby. Later, he had found out it was a Muggle village and to his father it had, of course, meant that it did not count. _

_He remembered having looked down and hearing blares of music break through, the whole village lighted up in celebration of the New Year. He had sat down to catch his breath when the lights had come._

_A small rocket type thing had launched into the air with a whistling sound. There was nothing for a tiny second before it had exploded into a brilliant flash of colorful stars. He had been scared and watched with wide eyes as more exploding stars had followed, but soon he knew it was the most beautiful thing he had seen and would ever see._

How very much wrong he had been for entering his enemies mind he could not even think of anything to describe the sight he saw and the feelings it stirred in his mind, heart and soul.

It was alive. Gliding, flowing and pulsing. White, brilliant waves of energy surrounded his conscious exploding often into a brilliant mix of color –reds, oranges, browns, greens, purples, blues and many he did not know existed. He could make no sense of it and truly he did not want to, for the wildness brilliance of it amazed him.

He reached out to try and touch the dazzling energy and his hand passed through it like it would through a ghost. He could feel a grimace forming on his face –he would have liked to hold it.

Hermione felt it. Him reaching out to touch her mind. She had frozen as she had seen her mind through Draco, but now she began to feel the tightening of Harry's fingers around her shoulders and shake her.

Draco saw her mind flash with a dark black and a murky yellow. He recognized the black to be pain and the yellow to be confusion. He reached out and touched it and saw clearly the pain was coming due to Potter holding her shoulders too tightly and confusion was because Hermione didn't know why.

"Hermione! What's going on? Why did you freeze? Is he doing something?" Harry was blabbering. Hermione's mind shone a deep green. For understanding, Draco knew.

"_Malfoy, get out. Now._" Hermione thought angrily. Her mind was flashing a dark, angry red.

'_I'm too interested to do so.' _Draco thought back. He could hear Hermione's voice, her thoughts, from far off. They were forming someplace else, but he could sense them where he stood. He needed her memories.

Suddenly, as if her mind sensed his need, the scene began to change in front of him. But somehow he could sense the color exploding with ferociousness behind him.

It was a steely, throbbing grey. And he sensed it as determination.

"_I hope you don't mind me suddenly finding your annoying head as interesting as you seem to be finding mine."_

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that! It was so difficult to write since I'm not home and barely get time!**

Please review and tell me your thoughts for I am not joined to you by mind.

Ciao, Alexia.


	5. An uneasy compromise

**A/N: This chapter is for Kate**, because her review made me want to kick my relaxing vacation time and write this chapter xD I'll be back home by tomorrow so expect lots of quickly updates unless my college kills me.

A huge thank you to Jade Wincester.

* * *

**Chapter five: An uneasy compromise.**

Hermione felt in the corners of her mind, a path, a bridge, connecting her to the mind of the pureblood she loathed. She walked calmly on it, smiling slightly at Draco's frozen horror.

'_Granger, stop right now.' _Draco thought to her.

She kept walking.

'_Granger stop right now or else you'll regret ever having been born!' _Draco threatened. He could feel the panic and absolute determination to stop the know-it-all at all cost.

"_Just for that, Malfoy, I think I'll even tell Ronald all about my endeavor after entering your head." _ She told him gleefully.

At that particular moment Harry just gave up. He could see Malfoy standing at the edge of Hermione's bed, a blank expression on his face, and Hermione smirking like a Slytherin, her eyes faraway. Just a bloody five minutes connected to the ferret's head and already Hermione was acting like Slytherin scum. Harry sighed and sank into his chair, closing his eyes, dreaming about the days when life was much simpler and all he had to worry about was a man who turned into a psychopath, because he was just grumpy about having no nose.

Hermione stepped into Malfoy's mind and stopped short at the scene that lay ahead of her. She felt like she was back in her fourth year, in the final round of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

A long, winding maze lay before her made of hard, polished and gleaming marble. It was mostly a dark grey, but in a few barely visible places it shone a dark red of anger. Her eyes focused on the impossible twists and turns she was faced with. Oddly enough though, she felt that this vast maze actually suited Malfoy's personality quite well, well as much as she knew.

'_You don't know anything about me.' _Draco sneered.

"_Oh I know quite a few things about you. And I think I'm about to find out several more."_ Hermione told him, almost giddy with the thought.

Draco saw the dark purple, hinting smugness, in Granger's head. He didn't let himself think about the memories his mind held. But his sneaky mind told him to get what he wanted, he would have to appeal to Granger's better nature.

As Hermione stepped into his mind, he stepped out of hers, wincing slightly at her presence.

'_Look Granger, I have stepped out of your mind, and I barely saw anything except a few feelings which I can see anyway now,' _Draco thought to her calmly, _'can you step out of mine like I did yours?' _The red turned into a brilliant turquoise of calm.

"_Give me a good reason to do so." _Hermione said her hand brushing against the solid marble. She turned a right. She could feel she was near to his memories.

'_Because Granger, I can go back in your mind too. And I'm pretty sure it'd be a safe bet that you don't want me in your head as badly as I do not want you in mine.'_ Draco didn't dare think about the memories he wanted to hide. He began counting backwards from a hundred to distract himself from the thought.

Even though he was out of Hermione's head he could feel her head turning a shade of pale brown. Hermione Granger was curious. He almost smiled. Almost.

'_And firstly, I just wanted to go into your memories to know about our situation, not to steal all your memories as you are intending to do.' _Draco continued, rather convincingly. Hermione knew with absolute certainty he spoke the truth.

She saw the wall, in places, turning a barely there apple green. For irritation, she supposed.

"_Fine, I will step out, but on the deal that you will stay out too."_ Hermione spoke. She didn't need to pay attention to his thought of confirmation for the walls, lightly, shone ivory.

It was peculiar how her mind was completely flooded with colours while his even hid the feelings that gleamed out.

'_I have been thought to train myself to hide my feelings, leave my face blank since birth, Granger. It is naive to hold feelings at the end of your sleeve.' _Malfoy spoke with a hint of royal purple –pride.

As she stepped out of his mind she considered this.

"_But how sad that you cannot even feel emotions openly in your own mind."_ Hermione answered plainly. Malfoy was surprised. Even after stepping out of his mind she could feel the hints of colours at the edges of her mind as could Draco.

'_Granger, would you let me see the conversation that took place while I was unconscious?' _Draco asked. Hermione thought about it as she leaned back into the hospital bed.

"_What do I get in return?" _She spoke.

'_A memory for a memory?' _He asked carefully.

"Harry, could you pass me that glass of water?" Hermione spoke out loud. Harry looked up surprised at someone finally speaking out loud.

"Yes sure." He answered passing her the glass. She smiled in thanks and took a sip.

'_She smiles so easily.' _Draco suddenly thought. As Hermione looked up startled, he looked away quickly and busied himself by going over to his bed. He couldn't help what he thought.

"_I'll take the deal." _Hermione thought placing her glass on the table next to hers.

Draco immediately stepped into her mind and played the memory which appeared on his command. Apparently, her brain was used to springing up information on demand.

Watching the memory was like watching a moving portrait.

"_Like a movie, except the camera is me."_ Hermione added to his thoughts. She felt his consciousness shine a murky yellow, for confusion. "_It's a muggle thing."_

She could feel him roll her mental eyes at her, if that made sense.

'_So nobody knows how to reverse this spell? Or how long it'll last?'_ Malfoy asked, irritated with a certain red head.

"_No."_ She thought back, shortly. "_It's my turn for a memory now." _Her mind shone with anticipation.

'_Ah but Granger, you've already seen a memory of mine.'_ Draco thought, smirking.

"_Which one?"_ Hermione asked in confusion.

'_The memory with the muggle village, Granger.' _Draco answered smugly. Hermione frowned.

"That doesn't count!" She spoke out loud in indignation. Harry jumped.

"Of course it does, Granger. I said a memory for a memory and that qualified." Draco spoke resting his head on his pillow.

Hermione knew that if she stepped into his head to conquer a memory he would obviously do the same. It would end in a blood bath. She snorted.

"Well at least now I know the two most beautiful things to you are muggle related." She spoke. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco.

His eyes widened slightly, he winced and his mind turned a careful orange.

Hermione had shocked Draco by informing him that the top two things he thought were beautiful beyond anything else did not come from the 'pure and honourable' purebloods, but instead from the 'filthy' Muggles and 'scum' Mudbloods.

Maybe this weird Communiency could be a source of amusement for Hermione after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this for I typed it in a rush during my vacation. It's a miracle it turned out to be so long.

**REVIEW **and tell me what you thought.

Ciao, Alexia.


	6. Mocking Intelligence

**A/N: **Hello my lovely awesome readers. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzaaaaaaaaaa? Any of you watch Annoying Orange on YouTube? Oh God it's so hilarious you have to watch it. Also, **Potter Puppet Pals**, watch that, especially the ticking noise one.

Anyway hope you enjoy this.

A beautiful chocolate frog filled thanks to Jade Winchester, my forever Beta Reader.

* * *

**Chapter six: Mocking intelligence.**

"You can all go out now." Madam Pomfrey said appearing suddenly out of nowhere. "I need my beds, first year potion class is in a bit and with all the little, nervous children there are always accidents." As the new first year held the _last_ year's children _and_ this year's new children there were more students tottering around the school than ever before.

'_A nuisance they are.' _Draco thought absentmindedly.

"_They are less of a nuisance than you, Malfoy." _Hermione snapped at him, climbing out of her bed. "_Now, you stay out of my way or I will stop thinking of reasons to not hex you."_

'_Honestly, Granger, how in the name of Merlin's pants do you suggest I stay out of your way when our minds are freaking joined? For the Greatest Witch of the Age, you sure are stupid.'_ Draco sneered before stomping out of the room.

Hermione's face coloured a startling red as did her mind. Only now did Draco realise how angry Hermione truly became when someone insulted her intelligence. She ruthlessly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

To her great indignation she felt the corners of Draco's mind colour a quirky yellow.

"_Why are you amused?"_ She snapped. She felt him chuckling. He was laughing?!

'_Why wouldn't I be?' _He was still amused._ 'Tell me, what's the one thing you hate most about me?' _He asked her suddenly.

"_Your arrogance." _She answered immediately without much deliberation. Harry led her into the Great Hall and towards the long table adorned in red and gold.

Draco laughed even more.

'_And you ask me why I'm amused. Why Granger, it tickles me that the one thing you hate about me the most exists truly in yourself, too. You contain pride in your intelligence and knowledge and it really irks you that I insult it. Turns out__, you are just as bad as I am.' _Draco said entering the Great Hall himself. His amused eyes turned immediately to look at a startled Granger, sitting frozen in her usual seat beside Harry.

"_I am not even the tiniest bit like you, you prejudiced scum."_ She said bitterly, with all her mind and heart. She truly believed it too.

This angered Draco.

Hermione was surprised at how much anger he let seep through. The red that burst through was startlingly deep and dark. Her eyes lifted to see his face curl into a sneer, his eyes a dark, dark grey.

'_Granger, that's the stupidest thing you could say.' _He snapped at her, walking towards his table and sitting down. '_Look around me, what do you see? Slytherins. Now look around yourself. Each one of you is as bad as us. We were taught to be prejudiced, but you upright Gryffindors, Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs? You look at us and the only trait you see is evil. What are Slytherin traits to you? Evilness and darkness, not ambition or cunning. Forget the Slytherins.' _His dark eyes bore into hers._ 'Look at me and what do you, oh noble Granger, see? A man who accepted the Dark Mark and is evil, because he didn't defend Harry sodding Potter. You, like everyone else, would never look at the why, what or where. No, you, like everyone else, will look at me being a Slytherin, the son of a Death Eater and Pureblood who didn't stand behind Harry and assume I wanted the Dark Lord to rise to power. You aren't prejudiced? Hah, Granger, don't insult my intelligence.' _

He turned away from her, his fury unrelenting.

"Hermione!" Harry suddenly nudged her. "Look, Ron's back. He looks really miserable." The last part was said in amusement.

"Uh… Yeah, great. Hey, listen? I'm going to meet you at Quidditch practice later, yes? I'm just going to go… Er… For a walk." She said quickly. She got up and didn't notice Harry asking what happened or Ron saying a grumpy hello. She just walked out, as quickly as she could without running.

Hermione Granger's head was aching.

* * *

**A/N: **And chapter end. I just had to do that. It really irritates me when all people see in Slytherin is evil. Not ALL Slytherins were evil (Horace Slughorn, Severus Snape and even Narcissa Malfoy are just two really obvious examples). Sure, evil people were Slytherin, but that doesn't mean the rule applies to all. Ambition for power is just something that dark wizards contain and obviously are well suited for Slytherin, but that doesn't mean ALL ambition for power is based on evil intentions.

**Review** and tell me what YOU think.

Ciao, Alexia.


	7. Laughing at Nothing

**A/N: **Hello :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I'm a bit high on chocolate and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The beans are kind of yucky. The all have this slight metallic processed taste which is a bit annoying considering how exciting they are. And Earwax is just Disgusting.

ANYWAY, here you go :*

A wonderful thank to my Beta, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter seven: Laughing at nothing.**

As Hermione walked she tried very hard not to think about what Malfoy had said, because of course he could hear. But of course she did and to her great discomfort it made sense to her. But she also reminded herself that she thought Malfoy was evil, because he was a stupid ferret who lived to make her life miserable, and not just because he was a Slytherin.

Malfoy merely smirked at that and continued eating his lunch.

Hermione walked out to the lake and sat by the tree Snape had once upon a time been bullied under, as Harry told her anyway.

'_Who bullied him?' _Draco asked curious. Hermione winced.

"_Harry's father bullied him."_ She answered tiredly. Draco was surprised.

'_Really?! So he wasn't a wimp like his son? Good to know.' _Draco snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Harry stood against the most powerful and darkest wizard of all times and you're calling him a wimp? He's a Gryffindor for God's sake." _Hermione snapped. She began looking at some third years taking their Care of Magical Creatures class.

'_Yes, but we all know that he would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for your know-it-all self, rather than the fact that he's a Gryffindor.' _Draco said in a matter of fact voice. Hermione could feel him roll his eyes.

"_Was that a compliment, Malfoy?" _Hermione said smirking.

Draco's mind seemed to go speechless when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him.

"Oh Drakiepoo I was _so _worried! Don't you ever do that to me again! Oh my poor heart just can't take it!" A high pitched voice shrieked in his ear. The Slytherins around took no notice, apparently they were used to it.

"Get off me Blaise!" Draco snapped clawing at the hands wrapped around him. The arms loosened, but Blaise sat down next to him and grinned.

He could sense Hermione's glee very vividly.

"So what happened?" Blaise asked in his normal, slightly deep tone. Malfoy leaned back and began to tell him in a hushed tone when Hermione interrupted him.

"_Professor McGonagall told us specifically not to tell anyone!" _She informed him firmly.

'_Whatever Granger. I'm still telling him. Your best friends know about the situation so why can't mine? Sod off.' _Malfoy sneered.

"_I wish I very well could."_ Hermione snapped.

Malfoy ignored her and told Blaise everything.

Hermione sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes and imagining, rather wistfully, a place where Malfoy would be dead.

"Hey Hermione." Harry spoke out of nowhere. She opened her eyes to see a beaming messy haired boy and a gloomy red head.

"Hi Harry." She spoke smiling. "Hello Ronald." She continued no hint of a smile anywhere.

"Give me a break Hermione. I got two months of detention and they told mum." Ron spoke rather depressed looking. Hermione's eyes widened. If Mrs Weasley knew then things really couldn't get much worse for him.

"Any chances for a Howler? They're pretty entertaining." She grinned. Harry laughed. Ron's eyes widened terrified at the prospect.

"Bloody Hell, I hope not!" He swore.

'_Oh please dear God let there be a Howler.' _Malfoy suddenly thought out of nowhere.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I definitely agree." _Hermione grinned. She stood up.

"Come on lets go to Quidditch practise." She said turning towards the pitch.

"Oh. Uh Hermione about that…" Harry said nervously and then nudged Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You can't come." Ron said bluntly.

"Why not?" She asked sharply.

"Well your mind _is _kind of connected to the Slytherin captain." Ron said tapping his foot.

Hermione kind of deflated.

"Oh. That's okay then." She said smiling.

'_Why are you smiling instead of telling them to sod off like you want to?' _Malfoy broke through.

"_I can't do that! What they are saying makes sense." _She said back.

"We're sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"It's okay. I'll be in the library if you need me." She said.

"There's the 'Mione we know." Ron grinned. They went off.

'_It's okay? But it's not okay!" _Draco said still confused.

"_They are my friends Malfoy. I can't tell them to sod off." _Hermione snapped walking back towards the castle.

'_I tell my friends to sod off all the time and they basically worship the ground I walk on.' _Draco said, purple with pride. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Yes, I can see just how much Blaise loves you." _Hermione grinned.

'_That doesn't count! He was just messing around.' _Draco said as he walked with Blaise back to their dormitory.

"_Yeah sure. Just wait till I'm out of your head before you start 'messing around' next time." _Hermione grinned.

'_Shut up Granger.' _Draco said pithily.

She merely laughed.

A third year Rawenclaw stared at the Head Girl walking and laughing at seemingly nothing. Seventh years were crazy she deduced.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that. Tell me how it was!

Ciao, Alexia.


	8. The Science of Observation

**A/N: **HOW DO PEOPLE LIVE WITHOUT INTERNET?! I'M GOING CRAZY!

So today, in my Psychology class, I found out about this ancient Chinese torture where basically, they just tie you up so you can't move an inch and every other second a tiny droplet of water falls on your forehead. People literally go crazy. Chinese are just plain badass. I mean it's so simple yet it drives you completely insane eventually. Badass I tell you.

Oh that reminds me, I have to do my homework…

Anyway, back to the story and all thanks to my Beta, Jade Winchester.

Oh and for those who've read my first story, Pellicientes Flatum, I made a slight miniscule reference in the first paragraph xD

**Chapter eight: The science of observation.**

After a mere fifteen minutes Hermione was curled up right at the back of the library with a cup of frothy coffee she'd picked up on the way. She inhaled slowly at the steamy, strong smell of coffee mixed with the musty scent of the volumes of books surrounding her. She smiled slowly; she could live on this scent.

She opened her new book for some 'light' reading and began to read.

On the other side of the castle, Draco Malfoy shoved all of Blaise's things off his desk and begun his homework.

"_The Lethifold is also known as the Living Shroud-"_

'_The Draught of the Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep-'_

"_The Lethifold resembles a black cloak which-"_

'_Can last indefinitely-'_

"_A black cloak which can last indefinitely- wait what?"_

'_A very powerful cloak that… Wait… A very pow-powerful sleep.'_

"_Glides along the slumber… No wait… the ground."_

'_The ground? No! What?'_

Both minds turned murky yellow with confusion.

'_Granger I'm trying to do my homework could you please shut up?' _Draco hissed throwing his quill down in disgust.

"_Well I'm trying to read." _Hermione countered.

'_My homework is more important.' _Draco informed her.

"_Sorry Malfoy I don't agree with that." _Hermione said firmly.

'_Bah!' _Draco exclaimed throwing his parchment away. Hermione's head suddenly turned light green with panic.

"_Malfoy?! How are we supposed to attend classes?! You'll be doing Potions and I'll be trying to do Transfiguration and everything will just muddle up. We have NEWTS this year! How am I supposed to study with you blabbering in my head all the time?!" _Hermione almost began to hyperventilate.

'_Granger-'_ Draco began but…

"_We'll fail! I can't fail! I'm the Head Girl! Head Girls don't get T in anything. You're a prefect too!" _

'_Granger-'_

"_Malfoy this can't happen to me, you understand?! I really, really, truly can't fail! My parents would kill me! I would die Malfoy! It's worse than getting expelled and I just can-"_

'_MERLIN'S PANTS GRANGER!'_ Draco interrupted.

"_What?" _She asked.

'_Let's just go to Professor McGonagall and ask her what to do for now.' _Draco suggested rolling her eyes at Hermione's rambling.

"_Oh. Right… I'll see you there then." _

XXXXXXXXX

"Whose stupid idea was it to go to that old bat again?" Draco sneered as they practically stormed out.

"It was your stupid idea to go see the old bat Malfoy!" said Hermione shaking her head. Suddenly Draco smirked.

'_Goody Granger calling Professor McGonagall and old bat huh?' _He kept grinning. '_Barely a day in my head and already turning bad are we Granger?' _

Hermione looked flustered.

"_I didn't… You're the one who… It's your entire fault that I have to suffer through each class with you there! Honestly, her great plan was putting us both in the same classes and doing homework together?! Goodness knows everyone's going to be suspicious." _She almost yelled and then sighed rubbing her head. "_This is exhausting. Has it really just been barely a day?" _She was practically navy with tiredness. A slight wave of navy coloured Draco's mind too.

'_Seems like forever doesn't it?' _He thought. They walked calmly side by side down the corridor not noticing the reactions around them, busy in their own (and each other's) thoughts. Jaws dropped, eyes widened, books were slipped and swears were heard as people noticed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, sworn enemies, walking together in silence. Together and in silence, as in not fighting, being the key words.

"_As 'exciting' as this is, I really do want my own head back." _She thought.

'_Never thought I'd say this, but I agree completely.' _He thought. '_This situation is kind of weird isn't it?' _He suddenly began to chuckle, his mind slightly emitting a quirky yellow.

"_I don't see the funny part." _Hermione thought dryly, her face turning to his in an are-you-even-sane expression.

'_Honestly Granger, if someone said to me yesterday that I'd be sharing every thought I have with you today, I'd probably give him the same expression you are giving me right now and declare him mental enough for Mungo's. But here we are, the Gryffindor know-it-all and the devilishly handsome me, sharing every thought. It tickles my sadistic side.' _He thought to her, giving a smirk.

"_Devilishly handsome? Yeah right." _Hermione thought rolling her eyes.

Draco's eyes suddenly began to shine.

'_What? You don't think I'm handsome?' _He thought grinning as they absentmindedly made their way outside.

"_No I don't, you pointy faced psycho." _She thought.

'_My face isn't pointy anymore.' _Draco spoke carefully. Hermione turned her face slightly to check that statement. Draco grinned gleefully, now he could see her observation as much as she tried to hide it. And Hermione did try her very best, but you can't help what you think no matter if you're as brilliant as the Head Girl even.

His usually stormy grey eyes were light and held amusement right now. And as they bore into her chocolate ones, she noticed the small flecks of blue in them she never had before. His pale, long lashes brushed against his cheeks.

His platinum hair hung down his forehead, practically golden in the sun. He looked better with his hair loose, softer –a contrast to his personality.

His high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin led her recklessly to his lips. Full and firm lips, they looked soft, they looked…

"_They look kissable. He's beautiful." _

Draco's eyes widened and Hermione froze.

**A/N: **And well there's that xD

**Review **my lovelies. And as soon as my net starts working properly I'll start with the replies :D

Ciao, Alexia.


	9. Insulting to Teasing

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry I haven't written in so long. It has been Crazy these past few days! We had to organize a whole event including entertainment and everything in like a week and the practicing and what not is just plain mad. There are still two days to go before I can actually chill in my free periods. Oh and then there's the fact that we have an hour to fill up with a skit or something still… -starts wailing loudly-

Thank you, really truly, to my Beta and my reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Insulting to teasing.**

Hermione began reciting Mark Antony's speech from Julius Caesar in her head. She began backing away from Draco's stunned expression, concentrating hard on the speech in her head.

"… _The evil that men do lives after them. The good is oft interred with their bones…" _She turned around and started running.

'_Granger.' _Draco was trying hard not to think about her response either, but this ranting was making him dizzy.

"_Shit! I forgot the… Oh yes! Hath told you Caesar was ambitious."_

'_Granger.' _Draco began walking calmly towards the door.

"_If it were so,"_

'_Granger seriously stop.'_

'_It was a grievous fault."_

'_Granger seriously shut up! You're making my head hurt. And it's really disturbing that you know Julius Caesar by heart.'_

"_And grievously hath… Wait you know what Julius Caesar is?" _Hermione was genuinely curious. Draco sodding Malfoy knew who Julius Caesar was?! Will miracles ever cease?

'_Oh please Granger. I'm not some ignorant shit. I know Shakespeare.'_ Draco began walking to his dorm while Hermione headed towards her room.

"_Really?! That's surprising!" _Hermione was honestly astonished, as Draco could tell.

'_Really, Granger, I've read the old wanker's works. I didn't like them much though.' _He thought.

"_Why not? His work is amazing!" _Hermione countered.

'_Well…' _Draco began to counter. They argued heatedly about it, both found it rather good to argue, intelligently, over something like Shakespeare's work. It was a rare opportunity to be able to do so at Hogwarts.

That's till he got to the Slytherin common room and said the password (sine impudicitis) loudly. Although Granger being Head Girl knew the passwords and location to each house, she had never seen the Slytherin common room, so she paid careful attention.

The posh green and sliver furniture with the beautifully carved fireplace stood before him, and so before her as well. The walls and ceiling were a shimmery green, and because it was under the lake it was slightly chilly as usual.

"_Just like Harry said it was."_ Hermione thought absentmindedly in slight awe. Draco's eyebrow rose.

'_When did Potter visit the Slytherin common room?' _He asked dryly.

"_Ron and Harry went in their second year." _Hermione couldn't help but think. She got to the Heads dormitory and said the password (Argentum et Aurum) out loud. Draco paid attention to that very much obviously.

'_I distinctly remember they didn't.'_ Draco thought as he walked to his dormitory. Hermione sighed.

"_They were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle using the Polyjuice potion." _Hermione thought as she opened the door to her beautiful red and gold room.

Draco ignored the slight pang that rang through his chest at the thought of Crabbe and thought to Hermione, '_Where did they get that from? I find it hard to believe those wankers raided Snape's cupboard, successfully.'_

"_They didn't. I brewed it in Myrtle's bathroom." _Hermione told him taking out her wand of her robes. Draco was taken aback.

'_Merlin's pants, Granger! I had trouble with that potion in my sodding sixth year and you brewed it in your second?! That's crazy clever!' _He thought to her, his mind shining a watery transparent, in awe. Hermione smiled.

"_Thank you Malfoy." _She thought to him before he could realize he had given her a compliment and insult her to make it better.

'_Do I really do that?'_ Malfoy asked grinning slightly at her observation.

"_Yes you really do." _She said pointing her wand first to her school robes then to her pyjamas lying on her bed, muttering a spell. Her robes began to expand, change colour and texture turning into her pyjamas. She neatly folded her school robe. She was _not _changing normally until Malfoy got out of her head.

Draco, meanwhile, was trying hard not to think about _that_ and instead entered his room.

"Drakiepoo, where have you been all day?! I missed you. Come here and give Blaisey-waisey a kiss." Blaise greeted him with open arms. Draco made a face at him, sticking out his tongue childishly, to which Hermione and Blaise both chuckled.

"_Go on. Give Blaise a kiss Drakiepoo. Don't hesitate because of me." _Hermione grinned.

'_Well figures he would want to kiss me. After all, I _am _kissable.' _Draco thought teasingly. Hermione's face coloured a bright red and she buried her face into the pillow.

"_I didn't… I mean I do not… Really Malfoy…"_ She began.

'_Save it Granger, I'm _beautiful _and we both know it.' _Draco smirked as he changed much the same way as Hermione had. Hermione fell asleep reciting Mark Antony's speech as Draco grinned to himself softly as the lights went out.

That's when Hermione started dreaming and Draco's world came to a halt.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know I'm the annoying writer who just has to end a chapter with a cliff hanger no matter how tiny. But hey I like those, writing them anyway. I have no idea how people read incomplete fanfics -I die if I read an incomplete fanfic until it is complete. There is one I really **really **liked, one of my favourites actually, but the ending was kind of not an ending. There was a sequel but that has been abandoned like 5 years ago and I'm still yearning to find out what happened. The story had like 4k reviews half of which were different pleadings. I don't know how writers can just abandon stories like that completely.

**To those who were curious:**

Sine impudicitiis= Without impurities.

Argentum et Aurum= Silver and gold.

ANYWAY, **review!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	10. The Darkness Within

**A/N: **Hello! :* I love you all although I hoped for wee bit more reviews, but whoever did review thank you so much.

Let's just get on with it –smiles-

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: **Okay so for this story Fred, Tonks and Remus aren't dead. They won't appear in the story, but if Fred was dead Ron's behavior would change and if Remus and Tonks died Harry's would and also Teddy would be a major factor as Harry is the Godfather. That's about it.

**In this chapter pause where I have put a pause. Stop and take it in. Imagine it. **

* * *

**Chapter ten: **The Darkness Within.

_Hermione's hand brushed against the brilliant white marble wall as she walked. A screeching sound followed her footsteps as she dragged the sleek Gryffindor sword after her across the floor. Her bare feet scraped the floor as her wild hair hung loose around her face._

_A dark, shadowed door put an end to her steps. She opened it slowly –it creaked loudly. She entered and regret filled her._

"_Where… Where did you get that…?" A raspy voice whispered from the darkness. "Where…" _

_Hermione looked down at the gleaming sword in her hands. Harry's brilliant eyes reflected from the shining metal and she looked into the darkness. "I do not know." But she knew. _

_Cackling laughter echoed through the room._

_Steps sounded as the figure stepped out of the dark. Her wild hair, dark black eyes and her wand were all familiar to Hermione. She came towards Hermione._

"_Crucio." Bellatrix whispered her black eyes gleaming._

_Pain. Excruciating. Bone crushing. Blood curling. Agonizing. _

_She could hear her screams. She could feel the pain. She could feel her life seeping. _

_Then, it was gone. _

"_Where… Where…" Bellatrix whispered. Hermione could feel her nails digging into her arm, her voice scraping against her ears. She could hear her own gasps for help. She could feel the cool marble against her cheek where she had fallen._

"_I… don't…" _

"_Liar!" __Bellatrix yelled. Hermione winced then felt a cold metal against her skin. The knife dug into her arm and she saw the blood dripping. She screamed._

"_Please." She begged. "Please." _

_Her eyes saw a shock of white in the darkness. Her eyes recognised the wide grey ones. _

"_Please." She pleaded in a hoarse whisper._

_His eyes turned steel and then black, his face moulded into a smirk. His mouth moved to form words. It sounded like the cruel, raspy voice whispering, "Crucio." against her ear._

_There was pain; unbearable, soul wrenching, intolerable. But she had made out the word that kept echoing through her mind. _

_Haunting her._

"_Mudblood." _

Hermione woke up screaming. Her breath was short and she was gasping. Her fingers dug into her sheets almost desperately.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." She whispered to herself. Her fingers moved to hold her head and she found her cheeks wet. She wiped them angrily. "A dream, Hermione_._" She told herself firmly getting off the bed and walking to the window. Pulling away the curtains she looked out to the forest lit by the silvery moon.

'_Hermione.' _A voice echoed through her mind. She looked up startled.

'_Forgive me. Please.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know why I'm crying. Draco made me cry. I'm ending this chapter here. I can't continue. Oh God.

Alexia.

_(Beta: You have permanently scarred me by this, Alexia. *sobs in a corner* )_


	11. Empathy

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't written in a week but honestly I did not have an ounce of time. College keeps me so busy D': entertained, but busy.

I'd written this on the weekend, but I decided it needed to change a bit and I couldn't write because writer's block sucks.

Cookies to my Beta, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Empathy.**

"_I cannot." _Hermione thought mainly to herself, but Draco heard. He sat up slowly and Hermione watched as he folded his arms around his knees.

'_I understand.' _Draco muttered. He did, as Hermione saw, his mind a dark green. It mixed with regret.

"_I want to. But I cannot." _Hermione answered truthfully. Draco stood up and went to the window to watch the same scene Hermione was looking at.

'_I understand.' He repeated_.

"_I think you left the room while… She did what she did… Didn't you?" _She asked, trying not to think of the blurry memory she had.

'_I didn't. I was there. Throughout.' _He thought, his eyes turning dark.

"_Did you want to be a Death Eater? For even a few days?" _She asked.

'_I did.' _He answered. She was startled -she hadn't thought he had. He smiled. '_You believed I didn't?' _He asked amused.

"_It didn't seem like you wanted to. You said yourself that I had been prejudiced to think of you as a Death Eater just because your father was one." _

'_I didn't want to be one, _eventually,_ Granger. When I was young I looked up to the father who had so much power, who served the Dark Lord. I grew up with the belief that the Dark Lord was right, Granger, and that being his follower was an honour.' _Draco scowled at his own foolishness. _'Granger I thought it was an honour to follow in my father's footsteps, an honour to follow the scum that Voldemort was. The day I kneeled in front of him, the Dark Lord, accepting the Dark Mark, I felt my father's pride and I wanted it, but…'_

Hermione stood in silence as she took it all in.

'_The things I saw… The things I did… He died because of me, Granger.' _Draco put his head in his hands. '_I killed him.'_

The sorrow she felt in him didn't compare to the sorrow she felt for him. She tried to reach out to him, but was caught as his memory darkened her mind.

"_Where are we going father?" Draco asked softly. The cold grey eyes of his father looked down on him._

"_Manners, Draco, manners." Lucius sneered. Draco bowed his head._

"_I am sorry for the question father. You will not expect another one from me." Draco answered. He knew his father did not like to be questioned. He should not have tried to do so. They entered the house, followed by three other Death Eaters._

"_Lumos." His father spoke. His wand illuminated a small, yet cozy living room. Draco's eyes followed the light to the mantelpiece where several pictures stood in tacky frames. Still, smiling faces of the unsuspecting family looked back at him. He looked away from the small boy and his parents. _

_Footsteps sounded on the stairs and a deep, brave voice asked, "Who's there? I'm armed I tell you!" _

_Lucius laughed. "Avada Kedavra!" The man dropped with a loud thud, the bat in his hands clattered down to Draco's feet. A scream was heard upstairs as the Death Eaters made their way past the man and up the stairs._

"_Draco! Come on!" Someone yelled. "You're missing all the fun!" He kept still. _

_Fun?_

_He couldn't __breathe. His heart was thumping and his hands had turned clammy. His wand arm shook as he heard someone yell, "Crucio." The screams echoed through the house and he still couldn't move. The woman was dying, he knew._

_His eyes caught the small figure running down the steps. He stopped in front of Draco. His eyes had widened in fear. He was scared of Draco, because Draco was one of them. He wore the same mask, the same cloak as they did. He carried the same Dark Mark on his arm as they did. _

_He reached out to grip the child's hand. His wand arm was now steady. He knew what he had to do. He thought of the village behind the Malfoy Manor. He would go there. He would be safe there._

_The small boy struggled, tears smudging his face. His brown eyes were wide and pleading. _

"_Draco! Don't let him go!" _

_Draco looked up to see Lucius walk down the stairs. His wand arm was unsteady again and the grip on the boy had tightened._

"_Hand him to me Draco." _

_Draco looked down at the boy who was now shaking his head and whimpering. _

"_Yes, father." Draco said without emotion. He handed the boy to Lucius and stood still, his eyes never leaving the boy's. Lucius slid down to his knees and gripped the boy's jaw pulling the boy's back towards his chest. Draco stood silent, facing the scene with a blank face._

"_What's your name boy?" Lucius whispered right into his ear. The boy let out a shaky breath, his eyes still on Draco's._

"_R-Ryan." He sobbed. _

"_Well Ryan, do you know why we're here?" Lucius asked, smiling softly. Ryan shook his head trembling._

"_Because, my dear boy, the Dark Lord needs to make a point." Lucius said. Ryan let out a whimper, his eyes begging. Draco's hands clenched into tight fists until his knuckles whitened. _

"_Avada Kedavra." Lucius whispered pointing his wand to the boy's forehead. Draco saw the light seep out of his eyes till he felt as if there had never been a soul in them. There was nothing in them. _

_Draco's face twitched and his eyes hardened._

"_Well done, Draco. He would have gotten away and created trouble." Lucius spoke letting the limp body fall to the ground. "Go outside and cast the Morsmordre spell. The Dark Lord wants to let the fear grow."_

_Draco bowed obediently. "Yes father." He turned and walked out of the house. "Morsmordre." _

Hermione was crying. She was crying for Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, her rival, a Slytherin.

Draco looked up, the shock clear on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **And that was that. I'm so sorry for the late update, my Beta's net is a bit lazy.

Tell me what you thought! **Review!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	12. Comfort found in the weirdest of places

**A/N: **Hello my lovelies! Okay so you'll haven to forgive me for updating late, but honestly time is a nonexistent entity (This is my current favorite word :D).

Cookies to my Beta, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Comfort found in the weirdest of places.**

Draco's mind was coloured a bright orange in shock. His emotions which were usually so controlled were taking over his being. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, muggleborn bookworm for life was crying for him. Something no one had ever done. The empathy he could see in her mind, so obvious like all her other emotions, baffled him.

'_Granger I don't need your pity.' _Draco thought softly trying to hide the tear that was fighting to flow. Hermione, graciously, ignored it.

"_Everyone needs a little support, Draco." _Hermione thought back wiping her face with her sleeve. Draco made a face.

'_How uncouth.' _He thought. Hermione huffed. Her eyes trained on the soft rays of sunlight beginning to creep onto the sky. '_Granger was the…'_ He stopped to search for a word,_ 'Incident at Malfoy Manor your worst memory?' _His mind was coloured with curiosity and regret.

"_Actually no, Malfoy." _Hermione thought rubbing her arm to warm herself. Draco was, at first, relieved, but then his mind coloured orange in shock.

'_There was something worse?' _He asked carefully.

"_The first thing the Death Eaters would have done is kill my parents, Draco. I had to do something…" _She thought. Draco leaned against the window sill, his eyes fixed on the trail of smoke rising from Hagrid's chimney as he watched Hermione's memory.

_Hermione took a deep breath and threw her bag out of the window. She heard the soft thud it made as it hit the grass below. She turned around and looked at her empty room, bare of all her things. No trace of hers could be left behind…_

_She opened the door and walked out slowly, dreading each step. She had to do it, for their good, for her sanity. The old stairs creaked slightly under her weight as they often did. Her eyes turned to the pictures hanging on the walls. She waved her wand and slowly some began to fade away._

_She stood outside the living room listening to the muffled voices coming from inside. Her hand curled tightly around her wand and she stepped in. _

"_I hate this movie. The acting is bad and the dialogues are poor. There's no plot and the graphics are pitiful." Her father said loudly putting his feet up on the table._

"_Honestly John, then just change the channel." Her mother said smacking his feet until he put them down. Her father put an arm around his wife and grinned._

"_But I want to see the end." He said. Her mother smacked her forehead and snatched the remote from him._

_Hermione smiled sadly as she stood behind them watching as they fought for the remote. _

"_Hermione? Come sit honey." Her mother said suddenly noticing her daughter's presence. Hermione winced. She hadn't wanted them to know she was there. _

"_M-Mum, D-dad can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. His father's brown eyes turned on her in concern as her mother looked up too._

"_Is something wrong Hermione?" She asked. Hermione shook her head silently._

"_Forgive me." She whispered raising her wand._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Obliviate." _

_Wisps of silver began to draw out from the wand as her parents' eyes began to go foggy. She felt tears fall and took a deep, shuddering breath._

_She lowered her wand and they blacked out on the couch. She turned and walked._

_Her own parents no longer remembered her._

Draco stood still. The thought was frightening, even to him. His mother not knowing he existed, ever. Never having a home to go back to, however cold and dark it was.

'_Did you manage to recover their memories?' _Draco asked.

"_Yes. Eventually." _She thought.

'_What do you mean?' _He asked.

"_Well I had to track them down all the way to Australia. Mr. Weasley helped me out. But the thing is… They don't trust me anymore..." _She thought softly. Draco took that in.

'_Why not?' _He asked carefully.

"_They've always been unsure about this world. They've always felt like they are secondary to magic and I'm out of their reach because of this vast difference… But after that… They don't say it, but I see it in their eyes. They now know for sure that I can change everything about them with just a flick of my wand and that scares them. They are scared of their own daughter, Draco."_

'_You had no other choice, Hermione. You were stronger than most people could even think of being.' _Draco said firmly. It was odd seeing the dark in Hermione's past. Draco had never thought that Hermione would have memories haunting her sanity. The strength, the warmth, the aura of a perfect mind that surrounded her. No one could tell the hardships had befallen her. For who would smile so brilliantly when they were just cracks in a castle of glass?

"_Most people being you Malfoy?" _Hermione said cracking a smile. Draco huffed loudly and forced back the grin. Hermione got up and stretched.

'_Come on. We better get ready for breakfast. We have Transfiguration in the first period." _She said firmly.

'_It's a free period for me Granger.' _Draco said lazily.

"_Don't you remember Malfoy? Professor McGonagall changed our timetable so we can concentrate. We have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors." _Hermione reminded him.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. A class with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Together?

'_Well, shit.'_

* * *

**A/n: **Did anyone notice my awesome Castle of Glass reference? And how Hermione begins to call Draco, Draco in her mind and vice versa?

**REVIEW!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	13. Bad Boy

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not being able to reply to reviews nowadays, but honestly would you rather I spend time answering them rather than writing the chapter? :P

One of you complained that the chapters keep getting shorter which I know I know it's kind of true. Kind of because my chapters are usually short. I'll try, but I make no promises, because I have to pause and think about the next scene and thus end the chapter where I pause. Does that make sense? I'm sure it doesn't but that doesn't matter because I'm the writer and I don't have to make sense.

Anyways ONWARD MARCH!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Bad boy. **

Professor McGonagall sat still in her office, playing with her goblet of pumpkin juice. She had sent out letters explaining the situation of Hermione and Draco and had received quite a number of replies. But, she sat, reluctantly, staring at the letters. Something the portrait of Dumbledore had said rang through her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked once again. "It is their minds at stake here. Maybe even their security."

"Ah yes, but there is so much more to gain if it works." Dumbledore suggested, his blue eyes twinkling.

Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly. "We'll do it."

* * *

"How are you 'Mione?" Ron asked her then ignored her answer in favour of the bacon that had suddenly appeared on the table.

Hermione shook her head, smiling softly at Ron's plate –two plates actually, his own and Harry's.

'_Oh God how do you live around… That… Oh Merlin I'm going to barf.' _Draco thought making gagging sounds.

"_I'm used to it." _Hermione said grabbing an apple and glaring at Draco who was sitting a table away, making faces at her. She held back a grin.

'_I pity you, Granger.' _Draco said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"_Come on. We have class." _Hermione said saying the same out loud to Harry and Ron. They all got up to head to class.

'_Merlin, I pity myself too.' _Draco thought absentmindedly.

"_I pity you too. You're pathetic."_ Hermione said grinning. Draco gasped in mock hurt.

"So, what's it like in the ferret's head?" Ron said out loud. Hermione looked around slightly startled. It felt strange hearing people talk out loud. "Is it just as dark as the devil's heart is?"

'_One time! I get turned into a ferret one time and it's ferret for life! One bloody time!' _Draco yelled in his mind which was coloured with an angry red.

"It's actually fine." Hermione said nodding slightly, a small grin in place at the hissy fit Draco was throwing. _"You're such a prat, Malfoy." _

'_I am not! Well okay just a bit. But I'm beautiful so that doesn't matter.' _Draco grinned brightly. Hermione blushed.

"It's fine?! Fine? He's blackmailing you isn't he? I knew it!" Harry spoke, launching into Draco-is-evil-and-I-am-going-to-prove-it mode.

'_I am evil. He's just jealous, because the girls like the bad boys.' _Draco smirked. Hermione laughed out loud. Draco began grinning. It felt good to make her laugh and he didn't know why.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Ron asked bemused. Hermione shook her head, still chuckling softly. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"It was just something he said." Hermione said as they turned the corner for Transfiguration. Draco stood by the door leaning against the wall. He turned his head towards them slightly and recklessly winked at Hermione.

'_How's that for a bad boy?' _He sent to her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow a slight smile playing her lips. Harry and Ron curled back their lips in a growl.

"Silly much?" Hermione said out loud to Draco. He ignored that comment and turned to Harry and Ron.

"Weasel. Pothead." Draco greeted them curtly.

"Ferret." They both said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the class. The lone snake and the two lions stood staring each other down, their lips curled back in a sneer.

"Boys." Professor McGonagall suddenly spoke appearing out of nowhere. "Why are you standing out here? Come along."

"Malfoy's taking class with us?" Ron practically whined.

"He is. Problem?" Draco mocked.

"Inside boys." Professor McGonagall commanded firmly. The boys followed her inside. Ron and Harry took the table right behind Hermione. Draco paused. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs turned to look at the lone Slytherin standing in the doorway.

Draco gulped.

"_Scared?"_ Hermione thought grinning.

'_No.' _Draco said firmly. Hermione could clearly see the yes.

"Take your seats everyone." Professor McGonagall said looking at Draco obviously talking to him.

Draco skirted through the tables and sank next to Hermione. Everyone raised their eyebrow.

"_Not scared huh?" _Hermione said chuckling slightly.

"Shut up." Draco said hiding behind his bangs.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes it's short, but a light chapter was much needed. Tell me what you thought.

**REVIEW PLEASE DEAR GOD.**

Ciao, Alexia.


End file.
